1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot transmission device, and more particularly to a pivot transmission device cooperating with the turning of a base frame, rendering an actuator and a transmission arm to move on a pivot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By applying a force, a pivotal axle or a turning axle mounted to an electronic apparatus (such as a cell phone, a notebook computer, a PDA, an electronic book, and the like) can be turned freely, such that the cover or display screen of the electronic apparatus can be turned to open or close. This is prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,775 titled “portable electronic apparatus having a cover device with a stand unit for supporting a user interface device”.
When this pivotal axle is applied to an electronic apparatus, a challenge for operation and structural design is that the display screen may block the heat dissipation hole disposed at the rear of the machine body module to influence the heat dissipation effect of the electronic apparatus. This may shorten the service life of the electronic apparatus. This situation is not expected.
A dual-shaft structure is developed accordingly. Two shafts are mounted on a display screen and a machine body module, respectively. When the display screen is opened, an interval is formed between the display screen and the machine body module. This embodiment can avoid the situation that the display screen blocks the heat dissipation hole of the machine body module. However, the components of the dual-shaft structure are more complicated, and it is more difficult to assemble and maintain the components, and the dual-shaft structure occupies larger space. This is not beneficial for the electronic apparatus to be thin and compact.
Typically, the aforesaid patents show the design of the pivotal axle and its related components. If the configuration of the pivotal axle and its related components can be changed to be different from the prior art, it can be used widely. For example, the pivotal axle cooperates with a transmission device to be applied to a notebook computer or a small-sized electronic apparatus for conforming to the condition of compact and thin design and improving the heat dissipation effect of the conventional electronic apparatus. Furthermore, the transmission device simultaneously brings a carrier, such that the carrier drives a frame of the electronic apparatus to ascend/descend for conforming to the operation mode of the electronic apparatus. The structure of the prior art is more complicated, increasing the difficulty of assembly and cost. The aforesaid patents don't teach or disclose these topics. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.